Triangle
I. OFFENSIVE STRATEGIES: TRIANGLE ''- The 3 forwards create an offensive triangle on one side of the ice. The puck carrier always has two outlet passes, if he is not open. The 3 forwards rotate (or cycle) the puck looking for an open opportunity for a shot, 1-timer, or opening to drive the net. ''Advantages: ''Shooting percent up ( (15% * (Player Experience / 100)) + 1% PER LEVEL) ''Disadvantages: ''Rebounds down (25%) ''POSITIONAL - Conservative offensive system that has players play positionally. The Center plays the slot, and wingers will cover the boards, breaking for the net when open. One forward will play defensively, while the other two attack the net. Advantages: Pass distance up (2 meters) Pass Success up (10% + 5% PER LEVEL) Disadvantages: None FUNNEL- (Front Offense)' - Aggressive offense based on overloading the slot. 2 or 3 forwards will move into the slot, and attempt to screen, deflect or pick up rebounds. Defensemen are responsible for shooting the puck at the front of the net. Advantages: Chance of shots up (5% + 1% PER LEVEL) Rebound up (5% + 1% PER LEVEL) Disadvantages: Weak against front defenses (Turnovers +10%, Shooting Percent -10%) ''BEHIND THE NET ''(Slot Offense) - This strategy is most effective when a skilled Center can setup behind the net, and look for a pass to a player in the slot. It creates great opportunities for 1-times, wraparounds, and tap-ins, but does leave the Center out of position if the puck is turned over. Advantages: Center (Player) shooting percent up (20% + 2% PER LEVEL) Disadvantages: Turn overs up (25%) Weak against slot defenses (Turnovers +10%, Shooting Percent -10%) CRASH THE NET (Front Offense) - High pressure offense that sees the forwards attack the front of the net. Players should be in position for a rebound, deflection, or just to push the puck through the goalie. Defensemen will pinch and drive to the slot if pressure is high. This strategy has a high risk of disallowed goals. Advantages: Chance of shots up (10% + 1% PER LEVEL) Disadvantages: ''Breakaway chance up (25%) Weak against front defenses (Turnovers +10%, Shooting Percent -10%) '''COMBINATION - Balanced offense that uses a variety of offensive strategies. Forwards play more based on the position of the puck and 2 on 1 opportunities. Defensemen will play a mixture of passing and shooting. Advantages: ''Advantages are the same as the strategy chosen to be played. ''Disadvantages: Disadvantages are the same as the strategy chosen to be played II. DEFENSIVE STRATEGIES: TIGHT POINT''' ''- Less likely to create turnovers. Used vs. teams with skilled offensive defensemen who you want to take out of the play. Very dangerous vs. teams using the high slot area. Advantages: ''Turnovers up (10% + 1% PER LEVEL) Reduces opponent's defensemen chance of shots and shooting percent (10% + 1% PER LEVEL) ''Disadvantages: Weak against slot offenses (Opponent shooting percent up 10%) COLLAPSING (Front Defense) - The front of the net is covered. The whole slot area is protected. Shots are forced to come from the outside and many are blocked. High pressure is used when the puck is below the faceoff dots because of the outman situation that exists vs. the offense. Advantages: ''Opponent shot distance up (2 meters) Opponent chance of shots down (5% + 1% PER LEVEL) Strong against front offenses ''Disadvantages: No weaknesses. STAGGERED (Slot Defense) - Pressure is applied on the puck carrier by the defensive player when he attacks in his area. The pressure continues no matter where the puck is. The off-side winger always controls the high slot allowing for extra protecting in the slot. Advantages: ''Opponent shooting percent down (5% + 1% PER LEVEL) Strong against slot offenses ''Disadvantages:''Weak against front offenses (Opponent shooting percent up 10%) '''III. POWER PLAY:' ''SHOOTING ''- This Power Play is dependant on good passing, and puck movement. 2 players are in front of the net for deflections or rebounds. the shots come from a distance, and the goalie is screened. Advantages: ''Chance of shots up (10% + 1% PER LEVEL) Rebounds up (5% + 2% PER LEVEL) ''Disadvantages: Shooting distance up (2 meters) ''UMBRELLA ''- This Power Play is setup to allow an open man to take a shot. It works best for getting 1-timers or cross-ice passes for a shot. Shots will come from the point, by either defensemen or the wingers. Advantages: ''Shooting percent up (10% + 1% PER LEVEL) Pass distance up (2 meters) Pass success up (10% + 5% PER LEVEL) ''Disadvantages: Turnovers up (10%) '''''OVERLOAD (Front Offense) - This Power Play overloads one side of the ice. It creates an outnumbered situation, that creates 2 on 1 opportunities (Back Door). Players will look to move, set a pick, and pass until opportunities are available. Far defensemen can sneak in for a back door pass. Advantages: Pass distance up (3 meters) Pass success up (10% + 5% PER LEVEL) Disadvantages: Weak against front defenses (Turnovers +10%, Shooting percent -10%) Category:Team Strategies